The Present Disclosure relates generally to connectors and, more particularly, to a high frequency coaxial connector for mounting on a circuit member.
Coaxial connectors are often used in applications for transmitting high frequency signals, such as radio frequency (“RF”) and microwave signals within the circuitry of a system. In order to reduce signal degradation when transmitting such signals, it is desirable to minimize impedance mismatches along the entire length of the system. As the frequency of the signal increases, even small variations in impedance may degrade system performance.
As the operating frequencies increase, it is often necessary to utilize relatively complex connector and circuit board systems in order to maintain system performance. In general, complexity of the components increases their cost, either due to the purchase price of the components or the complexity of their application and use. While many connectors that perform satisfactorily at frequencies below 30 GHz are not overly complex, connectors and related systems that operate above 30 GHz have proven to be relatively complex and limited in their application. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a circuit board mountable coaxial connector that will operate both at frequencies above and below 30 GHz, yet retain many of the favorable operating characteristics of lower frequency connectors.